Gombalan Taeyong
by leejegun
Summary: Taeyong belajar ngegombal demi bikin Yuta bangga. Berhasil? Warning! Bxb, typo(s) dimana mana#TaeYu #NCT #Yutaharemdays #Yutaharemdays dont like? Read please, siapa tau kalau udah read jadi like


Gombalan Taeyong

Cast : NCT member

Genre : Humor, Romance

Summary : Taeyong yang tsundere belajar ngegombal sama Haechan.

WARNING! BxB, Yaoi garis keras, penistaan bias, bahasa nonbaku, cerita unfaedah, typo(s) yang bertebaran

Bacalah dengan bijak

Review lah dengan bijak

"kalau aku jadi bunga, kamu jadi apanya?"

"jadi yang jual bunga"

"kalau aku jadi cokelat silverqueen, kamu jadi apanya?"

"jadi kasir indomaret"

"kalau aku jadi Ishita, kamu jadi siapa?"

"Taeyong"

"kalau aku jadi..."

"ah udah udah. Apaan sih kalau kamu jadi kalau kamu jadi. Udah jadi Nakamoto Yuta aja"

Yuta cemberut tapi masih unyu "tsundere banget ih. Kapan sih bebeb romantis"

"aku tuh bukan tsundere. Cuma gak suka yang manis-manisan marmut aja"

"aku kan pengen juga digombalin beb" Yuta mulai jail usel-usel bicep pacarnya yang kalah sama bicep Jaehyun.

Taeyong hela nafas. Terus senyum. "kan kamu tau aku bukan tukang gombal. Suka nya yang langsung tindakan aja. Gausah lah cape-capein mulut ngegombal"

Si Uke mikir imut "tapi beb. Kata Jaehyun dia kalau abis naena itu pasti dibisikin i love you i need you i like you gitu gitu lah. Masa aku kalau habis naena dibisikin sama kamunya mau lagi engga yang agak kerasan, mulu?"

Taeyong senyum ganteng lagi

"ck senyum mulu ah"

Terus Yuta bangun dan mau pergi. Ngerasa kayak diledek gitu dia dari tadi ngomong dan Cuma dibales senyum doang. "eits udah sini aja sayang" sebelum Taeyong tahan tangan dia dan akhirnya Yuta jatoh duduk lagi disebelah pacarnya.

"ngegombal kan bukan ukuran tanda cinta" kata Taeyong sok bijak

"intensitas naena juga bukan ukuran tanda cinta tau"

Taeyong lirik pacarnya "tapi ukuran tanda saling membutuhkan"

"bisaaaa aja ya kamu"

Terus mereka hening 5 menit.

Hening 5 menit lagi.

"kalau aku jadi kwaci kamu jadi apa?"

"aku jadi hamtaronya..."

"kalau aku jadi Hachi?"

"aku jadi mama nya"

"lah kan mama Hachi sama Hachi gak bisa bertemu?"

"biarin. Yang penting kamu selalu nyariin aku hahahahahahahhaha"

Sial.

Pasangan Taeyong Yuta baru aja di ejek sama pasangan nyebelin Ten dan Jaehyun. Dua uke beda ukuran badan dan kapasitas perut itu ngakak bareng.

"tsundereeeeeee wle wle wle" tuh kan si cabe ngejek lagi.

"kalau aku jadi Ishita kamu jadi siapa?" Jaehyun niruin suara Yuta.

"aku jadi Adithia aja ah nanti kita bisa incest ibu dan anak tiri hahahahahahha"

Fak. Nyebelin banget sih mereka. Ganggu moment bunga-bunga TaeYu aja

Kalau Yuta adalah Sasuke, sudah dipastikan dua makhluk labil embisil itu udah mental sampe Uranus dari tadi. Taeyong juga kesel sih sebenernya. Cuma dia ngadepinnya lebih ke-seme-an, jangan dibawa emosi.

"pergi sana pergi ah gangguin aja"

"hahahhahahahhahahaha" mereka malah makin heboh pas denger Yuta negur. "hyung sih betah banget pacaran sama jelmaan es batu gitu. Chenle aja masih lebih romantis dari dia" goda Jaehyun.

"bener tuh. Taeyong hyung mah apa atuh, Cuma bisa anarkis diatas ranjang hahahahaha"

"bilang aja iri wle" gantian Yuta yang ngejek Ten "dari pada Hansol, pegang borgol aja gak berani. Akutuh takut nyakitin kamu sayang wle wle wle"

Ten jamedud, kok jadi dia sih yang di ledekin

"AKU BILANGIN HANSOL HYUNG!"

"sana bilangin sana hus hus"

Ten pundung dan pergi dari situ, sementara Jaehyun yang udah gaada temen buat ngebully Yuta sama Taeyong juga ikutan pergi.

Taeyong geleng-geleng kepala "harusnya tuh kamu gak usah ladenin. Kamu kan lebih tua"

"tuh kan. Yang pacar kamu tuh siapa? Malah belain orang lain, udah mah aku dikatain tua"

Taeyong geleng-geleng lagi "emang udah tua"

Yuta ngelirik judes "tua teriak tua"

"aku gak teriak"

Ya lord! Yuta bete banget ya punya pacar kaya Taeyong.

Nyenenginnya Cuma sehari seminggu itupun malem-malem. Kalau lagi bukan jadwalnya gini nih, Taeyong itu emang bener-bener makhluk paling nyebelin sedunia. Ganteng sih, romantis gak bisa.

"beb kalau aku..."

"udah dong Yuta. Gak usah kalau aku jadi kalau aku jadi"

"belum selesai ngomong ih. Kalau aku selingkuh gimana?"

Pangeran frozen melotot "ya gak boleh lah. Pakek nanya"

"makanya romantis dong beb. Akutuh kan bukan Cuma butuh belaian, aku juga butuh kasih sayang"

Muka Yuta yang ngenesin akhirnya menggerakkan hati Taeyong, walau sedikit dan ia masih ragu. Tapi Taeyong gak suka liat muka yayang nya sendu-sendu kayak gini. Berasa ada seribu duri pindang nancep di jantung dia.

"ya udah gimana cara nya gimana?"

"mana aku tau aku kan bukan seme. Berguru sana"

Taeyong bingung. Berguru dimana? Dia harus semedi di gunung kawi gitu nungguin prabu siliwangi singgah dan akhirnya memohon jadi murid? Ah engga, kan dia bukan mau jadi empu tantular versi 2017.

"sama Johnny hyung, Taeil hyung, sama siapa juga boleh"

.

.

.

.

Taeyong geser-geser duduknya, dan akhirnya berdiri nyamperin yang lagi fokus di wastafel

"pst"

"hm?"

"abis ini ada acara?"

Yang lagi nyuci piring ngerutin keningnya terus nengok kesebelah

"gak mau!"

Tinggal Taeyong yang ngerutin keningnya

"kenapa?"

"aku cinta Doyoung, kamu cinta Yuta. Kita gak boleh kencan"

Taeyong tendang betis Taeil. Jurus itu dia pelajarin dari Yuta kalau lagi ngambek ngomong-ngomong.

Taeil Cuma nyeringis nahan sakit

"yang mau ngajak kencan siapa?"

"nih" si tetua nunjuk pake tangannya yang masih belepotan busa sunlight

"engga hyung. Akutuh mau berguru ngegombal sama hyung"

Sang hyung noleh dan hela nafas "kamu datang ke orang yang salah nak. Mana bisa hyung ngegombal? Kalau nyuci piring, baru hyung ahli"

Yaelah

Bener juga. Taeil kan tipe-tipe susis –suami sieun istri- ya. Boro-boro ngegombal, dia ngejawab Doyoung kalau lagi nyerocos aja engga berani.

"bumi kepada bulan bumi kepada bulan..." tiba-tiba ada suara nyebelin dari luaran dapur

"iyaaa bulan kepada bumi. Bentar sayang masih nyuci piring" jawab Taeil teriak tapi kalem

"bumi kepada bulan jangan ngerumpi jangan ngerumpi" saut suara itu lagi, yang sudah dipastikan berasal dari manusia bernama Kim Doyoung

"bulan kepada bumi, iyaa" Jawab Taeil masih teriak kalem. "cari Johnny aja" bisik Taeil ke Taeyong. Ngusir secara halus maksudnya.

Pasangan Ajaib! –inner Taeyong. Dia gak nyadar kalau dia sama Yuta lebih ajaib sampe bimsalabim malah saking ajaibnya.

.

.

.

Taeyong mengelana lagi. Sekarang jam setengah 2 siang, bisa dipastikan sahabat tiangnya yang ganteng seperti Justin bieber itu kalau gak lagi nonton Dunia binatang ya pasti lagi dormir belle –bobo cantik, kalau bahasa perancisnya hahahaha-

Seme unyu tapi ganteng ini akhirnya ke ruang tengah.

Nihil. Disitu Cuma ada Jisung dkk-dan kakak-kakak- lagi berebut joystik ps yang Cuma ada 2.

Akhirnya dia jalan kekamer Johnny sama Jaehyun.

Taeyong berdoa dulu semoga mereka gak lagi ngapa-ngapain.

Buka pintu, ngintip dikit... aman.

Disitu juga ada Johnny yang lagi dormir belle sambil melukin sebuah bantal paus pusaka.

"John John"

"besok lagi"

"eh ganteng"

"santai dong bro ah. Baru 120 km/jam"

Malah ngigo lagi. Taeyong toel toel "Johnny. Bangunnnnnn!"

Tidak ada pergerakan

Aha! Taeyong inisiatif memisahkan si paus unyu dengan sang ayah angkat. Dan...

"woy! Mau diapain boneka aku"

Berhasil

"John, aku tuh mau minta tips" Johnny merasa déjà vu dengan awal obrolan ini. Dia langsung melek lebar. "engga-engga. Maaf Tae, aku bukan ahli tips gak bisa sumpah. Gak kuat"

"hah?"

"serius. Kalau mau tau caranya tanya Haechan aja. Waktu itu udah dikasih tau Sehun hyung"

"what sih?"

"tips nya... jangan tanya aku"

"ohh"

Taeyong keluar dari kamer itu dengan langkah seringan ringannya. Sementara Johnny duduk diatas tempat tidur dan mojok sambil merapal "tidak lagi, tidak lagi, tidak lagi... jangaaaannnnn"

Kayak orang frustasi wkwkwwk

.

.

"Malika"

Gak dinotice

"malika oy malikaaaa" Taeyong noel bahu Haechan yang kayaknya gak menang rebutan joystiknya. Dia lagi duduk di sofa liatin karakter The rock punya Jeno sama Big shaw punya Mark yang duel di layar tivi.

"maaf mas gaada yang namanya malika disini" Saur Haechan dengan senyum nyebelinnya

Taeyong komat-kamit dalem hati, terus bilang "Haechan ganteng"

"iya ada apa hyung?"

"sini yuk. Mau ngomong"

.

.

.

"oh jadi gitu hyung. Sedih ya. Aku aja sampe pengen nangis gini loh dengernya"

Taeyong nahan emosi. Untung butuh. Kalau engga mah udah Taeyong jadiin baceman dari tadi.

"gampang sih hyung. Kalau untuk jadi romantis kan ga selamanya harus ngegombal. Pake cara hyung aja"

Tumben bener sarannya "hyung udah pake cara hyung. Tapi tetep Yuta gak mau, dia pengen hyung itu romantis yang suka ngegombal-gombal gitu"

Haechan ngangguk-ngangguk sok tua "ngegombal itu, butuh kreativitas dan kemauan yang tinggi hyung"

Taeyong dengerin dengan seksama. "contohnya?"

"kondisional sih. Misalnya Yuta hyung lagi nyeduh teh bilang aja gausah pake gula gara-gara Yuta hyung udah manis nanti diabetes. Atau misalnya mau tidur bilang aja nanti kita ketemu dialam mimpi terus kita nikah, membangun rumah dipinggir hutan yang asri terus punya anak-anak yang lucu dan tua bersama"

Geli ih

"Skenario mimpinya panjang banget ya dari nikah sampe tua bersama. Butuh tidur berapa jam kira-kira? Hutan yang asri kira-kira enaknya dimana?"

Haechan tepuk jidat "susah ya ngajarin yang belum pro"

"yaudah lanjut"

"oke jadi gini..."

.

.

.

.

Malam indah datang. Gak indah-indah banget sih, masih ada gerimis malu malu turun dari langit.

Yuta jam segini udah rapet pake piyama dan siap-siap mau kekamer mandi gosok gigi dan cuci kaki.

"hai sayang"

Yuta senyum excited. Tumben pacarnya nyapa gini, biasanya kalau ketemu malem-malem si Taeyong malah ngasih petuah-petuh orang tua sebelum Yuta tidur. Suruh baca doa lah, doain mamah papah di jepang terus jangan lupa tutup jendela, gitu gitu deh.

"hai juga bebeb"

"gak usah pake odol sikat giginya. Lagian kamu gak sikat gigi aja senyum nya udah cling kok menyilaukan hati dan perasaan ku" Taeyong memulai sesi gombalnya

"awas sayang masuk kamer mandinya pake kaki kiri dulu. Kalau pake kaki kanan pas masuk area pernikahan kita aja biar barokah hihihi"

Yuta nyatuin alisnya. Dia nyuruh Taeyong belajar ngegombal kan? Bukan suruh belajar jadi nak alay?

"kenapa alisnya di melengkung-melengkungin gitu? Gak usah heran liat aku ganteng. Kan kamunya cantik. Kalau yang cantik itu emang takdirnya kudu sama yang ganteng sih" Taeyong naik turunin alisnya.

Njir, udah nak alay, narsis lagi.

"bebeb? Kamu gak jatuh kan?"

"jatuh kok. Jatuh cinta kepadamu..."

Yasalam

"beneran kamu baik baik aja beb?"

"aku bakalan baik-baik aja selama disisi aku ada kamu sayang"

Yuta neplok jidat. Kayaknya tau deh si Taeyong berguru sama siapa.

Hanya ada satu tersangka utama.

"Haechan mana?"

"ngapain nyari dia? Kan udah ada aku yang selalu ada buat kamu sayang"

"dikasih racun apa kamu sama Haechan beb?"

Taeyong senyum. Dalem hati nahan geli. Dia rasanya mau ngebiri diri sendiri. Jijay banget. Malu kuadrat tau ga. Dia udah mempermalukan martabat keluarga Lee dirumah.

"awas ah minggir" Yuta nyingkirin Taeyong dari jalan.

"sayang... jangan jauh-jauh dari orbit ku sayang. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu.

Kesel ih.

Yuta maunya digobalin romantis. Bukan di gombalin alay plus tambahan yang gombalinnya narsis gitu.

.

.

.

"good night sayang. Semoga kamu mimpiin ketemu sama aku ya. Karena kalau kita bersama itu akan indah. Jadi kamu bisa mimpi indah deh"

Itu Yuta yang ngomong dari depan pintu.

Doyoung yang ada diruangan itu udah berkali-kali pose orang muntah.

"kenapa? Ngidam?" Yuta judesin Doyoung pas pacarnya yang sekarang jadi memalukan itu udah pergi.

"hahahaha uuuuhh yang sekarang pacarnya romantis banget sampe digombalin setiap detik"

"kalau iri bilang"

"pedes banget sih mulutnya kayak bon cabe"

"bukan bon cabe! Kobe nasi goreng poll setan!" Yuta rebahin badannya.

Doyoung liatin Yuta "aneh kamu hyung"

"Taeyong hyung gak pedulian dimarahin, Taeyong hyung tukang gombal dicuekin. Kan kasian tuh jadi serba salah"

Yuta miringin badannya ngadep Doyoung, dia lumayan tertarik sama topik ini. Doyoung ada benernya sih.

"Abis aku suka iri kalau liat kalian di romantis-romantisin. Eh tapi geli juga kalau Taeyong begitu"

"makanya terima pacar tuh apa adanya aja. Gausah iri-irian hyung. Aku juga iri sama hyung bisa dapetin Taeyong hyung kan ganteng tuh"

Yuta manggut-manggut. Iya juga sih

"ah udah ah mau tidur. Malem arnab"

"arnab lah"

.

.

.

"pagi sayang. Kamu bersinar banget sih. Liat deh matahari aja sampe ngumpet malu sama kamu"

"itu mendung pea"

"yuk aku bikinin sarapan yang asin-asin aja ya. Soalnya kalau yang manis aku gak bisa. Pegang gula sambil liat kamu itu bikin aku diabetes kronis"

"oh jadi aku pembawa sial? Pembawa penyakit?"

"gak gitu sayang. Kamu pembawa kebahagiaan malah"

Yuta tiup poninya. Capek ih dengerinnya. Kuping dia sampe nyut nyutan gak kuat menampung gombalan ajaib milik Taeyong.

Dia udah bertekad bakal bilang sama Taeyong kalau gak usah jadi romantis hari ini. Jadi Taeyong yang biasa aja lah.

Yuta bangkit nyamperin pacarnya yang lagi fokus ngirisin bumbu dapur "bebeb"

"iya matahariku?"

"udah ah gausah gombal-gombal. Aku lebih suka kamu yang dulu" kata Yuta sambil naro dagu lancipnya di bahu sang pacar.

Taeyong balik "kenapa?"

"ternyata kamu yang dulu lebih asik. Sekarang mah gak asik kaya nak alay"

Mereka ketawa berdua.

"aku terima kamu apa adanya beb. Gausah jadi tukang gombal lagi"

"aku juga terima kamu apa adanya sayang. Kamu gausah jadi Ishita gausah jadi coklat. Jadi Nakamoto Yuta aja ya?"

.

"matahariku. Ada belek dimatamu"

"iya planet merkurius ku... aku kan belum mandi"

"kenapa kamu jadi merkurius sayang?"

"karena Cuma merkurius yang setia dideket matahari seberapa panasnya kamu matahariku"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

FAK! Ini Jaehyun sama Ten muncul kok selalu disaat TaeYu lagi lovey dovey sih.

Abis gitu mereka ngibrit sebelum disambit piring kristal sama Yuta.

.

.

.

"beb.. kalau aku jadi..."

Taeyong melotot

"kalau aku jadi istri kamu boleh kan?"

Taeyong senyum

"dengan senang hati sayang. Yuk bikin anak dulu"

"yuk ah"

END

Aaahhhh... ini ff niatnya mau buat ikutan acara yang diadain sama grup yang baru aku masuki/? Ini harusnya di post setiap bulan tanggal 26 tapi karena kemungkinan besar besok aku sibuk. Jadi aku post malem ini. Mohon dibaca. Mohon di koreksi dan di review. Ini tanpa edit. Jegun ngetik Cuma 1 jam 45 menit, jadi kalau ff ini gak layak mohon di maklumi. Jegun kan belum pro.

Ff ini dipersembahkan untuk TaeYu shipper dan,

Buat kakak-kakak : Taeyunee, Yuta Noona, Marians, Yeseul Nam, cherycherish, kakak yang penname nya suka ganti-ganti, Atma Venusia, wakaTaeYu, haraa, Ucin, pika, Hobi hyung, dan sisil.

Akhir kata-kata, Review ya. Minta saran.

LEEJEGUN


End file.
